


A dazzling night

by IWillNeverBePerfect (ILoveGregLestrade)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hank Anderson love movement, at least i hope so, but is sfw, suggests nsfw in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveGregLestrade/pseuds/IWillNeverBePerfect
Summary: The reader and Hank are at a party and the reader takes the final steps needed to get his into his personal space.





	A dazzling night

It was a crazy night if you were honest. Your mind was in a haze because of all the alcohol you had already drank and seeing Hank made everything even worse for you. You're vision went into tunnel mode when you spotted him sitting at one of the few desks in the club.  
Nothing else mattered anymore. Not the vibrations of your phone in your pocket because of the messages you received from Gavin, nor your friends on the dancefloor who wanted you to dance with them. No, you preferred to dance alone with your thoughts and maybe even to impress him.

He knew of the way Gavin tried to get into your pants. But he also knew that he was no match against him. Gavin was two years younger than you and he was fifteen years older. Fifteen years. That was unacceptable and he just knew that you would think the same. He didn't even think about the possibility of you reciprocating his feelings at all. Deep in his broken heart he wanted it so much to be that way, but his rough demeanour told him to say no to the yearning feelings stirring inside of him.

He just wanted to hold you in his arms, touch you in the most intimate ways but most of all he wanted to dance close to you on this fucking dancefloor. But he couldn't and he had already told himself not to try any bullshit tonight. You didn't deserve it in his eyes.

You had different plans though. You wanted him to notice you. Enchanting him so he'd never forget your face or your name ever again. Burning yourself into his every being. And that's exactly what you tried.  
Moving your hips slowly to the beat, putting your hands high up into the air and just let yourself be carried away by the music. He had to notice you sooner or later. Otherwise you'd try it in a different way. But this was all he got for now.

He let his eyes wander over the dancefloor. He took in all of his intoxicated colleagues, who definitely couldn't dance properly anymore - at least they weren't in sync with the beat. But then his gaze found your body in the small crowd.  
He was impressed to put it simply. Your hips moved smoothly to the bass wrecking the whole club and your face was contorted in the pleasure you felt while dancing freely to the rhythm.

His heart skipped a beat when you opened your eyes and stared at him after a few fleeting moments of him watching you - a smirk planted on your lips.  
Did you do this on purpose? Did you confuse him with someone? Your alcohol intake had been ravenous, which meant that all of the above was possible at this point. At least this was an excuse for him. Albeit a very poor one.  
He just couldn't wrap his mind around the possibility that you wanted him too. No, this was absolute bullcrap.

You on the other hand were even more motivated than before to get his full attention. Deciding to be even bolder now, you slowly moved towards him - empathising every step with a swing of your very prominent hips.  
Reaching him finally, you leaned over the little table he was sitting on and grinned at him.  
“Are you enjoying yourself, Lieutenant?”, you asked him in a more than sultry voice. You knew where you wanted to get with him tonight.  
He awkwardly cleared his throat and smiled at you.  
“Uh, yeah. It's quite an interesting night, isn't it?”  
You just chuckled at his attempt to answer you properly. He was such an adorable and heart warming guy, when one got to know him finally. Such lucky bastards who got to see him like that more often.  
Smiling, sheepishly trying not to sound like a little boy.  
“You know what? I wanna see your ass together with mine onon that fricking dance floor. Right now. Whatcha saying, huh?”, you straightforwardly told him.  
Not waiting for his answer, you simply grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dancing crowd. No regrets for tonight.

He couldn't believe his eyes. You really did this. You really wanted to dance with him. With him of all those people here. What had he done to deserve this? Was this even real? He doubted that strongly. But he couldn't care less, especially when he felt your arms wrapping themselves around his neck and your hip bumping into his from time to time.

You know what you did was maybe too much for him to take in, but you wanted him. You wanted to be this close to him and feel his body against yours in a tight embrace while moving to those old trap remixes that were being played.  
“Do you know that you're in my every thought? Do you know that there's nothing I want more than being finally closer to you? I bet you don't. But I'll let you feel it all night long. Believe me.”, you whispered into his ear and pulled your head away from it just to press your lips against his in a frantic manner.  
He responded nearly immediately, being just as desperate as you were.  
Parting from you slowly, you could see his dilated pupils.  
“Can we take this to my house? There are too many people here.”  
You simply nodded at him and took his hand to get the two of you out of the club.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued? Na, I ain't no good at smut for hell’s sake.


End file.
